Mulan III
First Ancestor: I’m glad that Mushu is gone. Second Ancestor: He came back and he’s mad. First Ancestor: WHAT?! holds the wall with a mean face First Ancestor: You just heard me. Mushu: Mr. Ancestor Sr., what were you thinking that you’re trying to get rid of me? First Ancestor: Well, what choice do we have? Third Ancestor: You were all excited. First Ancestor: We just can’t stand you being all crazy. Mushu: That’s not true. Look, just because you hate me, doesn’t mean that you’re trying to get rid of me. LUSHU! crashing and Lushu comes out of the storm and slides on the roof Lushu: Chinese accent ''Ni hao, Ancestors, I am Lushu, Mushu’s twin brother. What’s the problem, Mushu? '''Mushu': They were trying to get rid of me. face turns violet when he’s angry and attacks First Ancestor First Ancestor: Get him off of me, get him off of me! Ancestor pulls Lushu off his face First Ancestor: That’s it, that’s IT! I wish you & Mushu just go away and switch BODIES! Lushu & Mushu: NOOOOOOOOO! & Mushu disappears First Ancestor: Oh, my spell works. & Mushu comes out of the clouds & crashes in the trees Mushu: Lushu’s body ''What just happened? '''Lushu': Mushu’s body ''Why am I red? ''& Mushu gasping Mushu: Lushu’s body ''Wait, did the ancestor made us switch bodies? '''Lushu': Mushu’s body ''Yeah. '''Mushu': Lushu’s body ''But, don’t you hear? Mulan is having a baby. And I know it’s gonna be a girl. '''Lushu': Mushu’s body ''I don’t think so. It might be a boy. '''Mushu': Lushu’s body ''Shut up! I know it’s a girl. '''Lushu': Mushu’s body ''Well, let’s go see. If I was right and you were wrong. '''Mushu': Lushu’s body ''We’ll see. '''Mulan': body is big ''It’s time, Shang, the baby is coming out. '''Shang': Okay. Everyone, the baby is coming out! cheering Fa Li: Let’s take you to the hospital. Breathe. Fa Zhou: Take a lot of deep breaths. breathes 40 seconds Fa Li: Sit on this chair so you can get comfortable. sits on a wheelchair took her to the hospital Mushu: Lushu’s body ''There she is. '''Lushu': Mushu’s body ''Let’s go. ''laying on the Hospital bed Mushu: Lushu’s body ''Mulan! Mulan, sorry we’re late. '''Mulan': Uh, Mushu, why are you covered in blue? And who’s that beside you? Mushu: Lushu’s body ''This is my twin brother Lushu. We just switch bodies. '''Lushu': Mushu’s body ''The first ancestor cast a spell on us. '''Mulan': That was mean. Mushu: Lushu’s body ''I know, right? They hate me. ''stomach moving and stops Shang: The baby is coming out. Yaa whimpering Shang: It’s a girl. Mushu: Lushu’s body ''I told you. '''Lushu': Mushu’s body ''Aw, come on. '''Mulan': What name should we call her? Mushu: Lushu’s body ''Um, let me think. Ooh, I got it. I think we’ll call her…………Yaa! '''Mulan': I love that name. Shang: Me too. Lushu: Mushu’s body ''Me three. ''cheers and claps Mulan: Hey, baby. Yaa cooing '' ''years later & Mushu switch back their proper bodies Mushu: Ni hao, Yaa, I’m Mushu. Lushu: And I’m Lushu, his twin brother. Young Yaa: Chinese accent ''Hey, Lushu, hey, Mushu. Your names rhyme. '''Lushu': Sure they do. Young Yaa: You must be Ling, Chien Po and Yao. Ling: That’s right, Yaa. Guys, this is the girl worth fighting for. Yao: Yeah, Ling, but not yet. We’ve gotta see if she’s good at kung-fu. Chien-Po: Sure, try to fight with Mushu. Mushu: It’s okay. Young Yaa: Okay. Ling: One, two……THREE! Young Yaa: HeeeeeeeeeYA! Mushu screaming and got hit by a tree Mushu: That was FANTASTIC! cheering Ting-Ting and Su clapping and whooping Mei: Bravo, bravo, bravo, bravo! Su: That was outstanding! Ting-Ting: I can’t believe a girl will kung-fu like that. Mei: Hey, look. There’s Kid’s Kung-Fu Center. That’s the place that you can fight with someone. Ling: Yeah, it’s good for you. Young Yaa: Sure, good idea. Ting-Ting: We’ll tell Mulan & Shang. Lushu: Okay, then let’s go! music playing Young Yaa: It’s beautiful. Mushu: I know, right? Somehow, I’m starting to think that I’m good at kung-fu. Young Yaa: You think? Mushu: Yep. Ting-Ting: Mulan, Shang. Mulan: Girls. Shang: Is there a problem? Su: No. You won’t believe it. Yaa is practicing kung-fu. Mei: At the kung-fu center. Mulan: gasps ''No way. '''Shang': Come on, let’s go see her. Mulan: Okay. Mei: I hope she grows up. cheering Mushu: Okay, this is your competition and be tougher. Young Yaa: Deal. Mushu: Go get them, baby. Lushu: We’re counting on you. Young Yaa: I’m ready. jump out of the cave sound pounds Announcer on P.A.: All right, everyone, I like to announce someone wants to fight with Dre. And it’s Yaa. cheering whooping Lushu: Now, that’s what I’m talking about. Young Yaa: All right, Dre. Let’s do it. Dre: Okay, Yaa. Let see you can defeat me or not, because I’m big and talk ''you’re small. '''Young Yaa': Go ahead. Defeat me. Mushu: What are you doing? Young Yaa: I know what I’m doing. You’ll see. Mushu: Okay. Dre: You want me to defeat you? Fine by me. I’m coming. towards Young Yaa Mushu: I can’t look. his eyes & opens his eyes I have to. Dre: Heeeee… Yaa kicks Dre up on the sky cheering whoops and Lushu whistles & Shang cheering Mushu: Mulan? Shang? Lushu: What do you doing here? Mulan: What do you mean we’re doing here? Shang: We just wanna see Yaa doing her best. Yaa whoops Announcer on P.A: I cannot believe IT! She kicked Dre so hard, she won. teacher gives Yaa a medal falls and screams and crash the ground and makes a hole Young Yaa: I’ll get him. I’m strong. Yaa picks Dre up on the ground cheering Mushu: Yaa, that was outstanding. Lushu: Yeah, that was some kicking out there. Young Yaa: Thank you. instrumental hides behind the tree looking a Young Yaa his phone and calls his mom Dre’s Mom: Hello? Dre: Mom, I didn’t win the competition. That girl, Yaa beat me. Call your friends to kidnap her. Dre’s Mom: Got it. the phone playing Mushu: Hey, look, a butterfly. GO catch it. We’ll watch you. Yaa chases the butterfly to the big grass and never came back Mushu: You got it, yet? Hello? Are you there? I’m gonna find her. towards to the big grass Yaa catches the butterfly Man: Hello, little girl. You’re going with us. Young Yaa and puts her in a cage Young Yaa: Help! Mushu! Mushu: Yaa! Yaa! YAA! Young Yaa: Mushu, I’m over here. Mushu: No, no, NO! towards the car ''Yaa! ''takes a shortcut and jumps on the car Man: It’s a dragon. Young Yaa: Mushu! Mushu: Yaa. I got you. Hold on. the cage away from the enemies throws a rock at the car and crashes Man: DRAGON! Young Yaa: You saved me. Thanks, Mushu. Mushu: You’re welcome. I hope you grow up and be brave. years later Mei: You are ready. Laughs ''Nice. ''Yaa sitting on a rock ''Very nice. ''in a circle Laughs ''You look just like Mulan. So, what is your destiny? '''Yaa': Chinese accent ''I will avenge the Emperor, kicking Dre’s butt at the competition. '''Mei': Yes. And who’s the enemy? Yaa: Dre is the enemy. Mei, Ting-Ting, Su and Mulan: What must YOU DO?! Yaa: I must defeat him! cheering Shang: That’s my girl. Let’s go! festival song playing Mushu: You’re excited? Yaa: Yeah. This is gonna be fun. Dre: Hello. yelps Yaa: Don’t sneak up on me, you idiot. Dre: Quiet, boo. Yaa: Don’t call me that. The competition is starting. at Mulan & Shang wave back to Yaa Mulan: Come on, baby, make your parents proud! Yaa: I’m on it, mom. Announcer on P.A.: All right, let’s go down the business. So, let see if Yaa tries this Kung-Fu in this video. flips and kicks in the video Yaa: and kicks too ''HEEEEEYA! ''cheering Announcer on P.A.: I can’t…I can’t…I can’t believe it. That was OUTSTANDING! All right, let’s start the competition! Yaa: You’re going way down, Dre. Dre: Oh, really? YA! to hit Yaa, but she caught his arm and flips him cheering Yaa: Got Ya! Dre: Oh, yeah? fight, and fight, and fight, and fight flips over Dre and kicks Dre at the wall and Dre still alive runs and screams and Yaa hits him harder with her head and Dre goes up to the sky and goes down and Yaa caught him cheering Announcer on P.A.: It looks like Yaa wins again! WHOO! gives a kung fu trophy to Yaa Shang: Yaa, we’re so proud of you. You were tough. Mulan: I like the way hit him with your head! Yaa: Thanks. Lushu: That’s what I’m talking about. You defeat him! Mushu: Good job, honey. Yaa: Thank you, Mushu. Ling: Yaa, all of us and the girls saw you on tv doing kung fu and that was amazing. Su: You didn’t tell us that your good kung fu. Yaa: Well, maybe I was try to surprise you. Su: Maybe you’re right. By the way, I record it on tv. Yaa: Really?! Su: Yeah, come on. ran to the house Ting-Ting: Look. and Dre fighting on tv kicks Dre up on a sky Yao: Whoa! You’re very tough. Yaa: I know. Ling: So, guys, Yaa is the girl worth fighting for. All: Yep! Worth Fighting For” playing Well, I don’t need Yaa to be mad and nasty And I like when Yaa to be so silly and happy If she’s so tough, and grown up and hit someone with the door Yaa is the girl worth fighting for I love when Yaa the worth fighting for Yaa is the smartest girl in the world When she is really tough I think that Yaa is so strong please don’t be too rough I really care since she won game she’s not weak If she’s helps me with the sink, it won’t leak When a girl kills a boy, he’ll might say “My head hurts” Since Yaa is good, I don’t think she’s a jerk If she can’t give up, she’ll be good and throws a boy and score Yaa is the girl worth fighting for She’s…the…girl…worth…fighting for Mulan: Baby, I’m gonna tell the announcer to tell you and Mushu to go on quest. So, you can defeat bad guys with Mushu. Yaa & Mushu: REALLY?! Mulan: Yeah. Lushu: Hey, what about me? I’m Mushu’s twin brother. Mulan: Oh, sorry. And Lushu too. whoop and give hugs goes to the announcer Mulan: Mr.? Announcer: Yes, Missy. Mulan: Tomorrow, will you tell everyone that my daughter Yaa and her friends, Mushu & Lushu to go on a quest so they defeat bad guys? Announcer: Oh, I will love too. Mulan: Thanks. Announcer: You’re welcome, milady. Mulan: Uh, my name is Mulan. Announcer: Okay, Mulan. walks away arrives Yaa: I’m so excited for a quest, Mom. Mulan: Yes, you are. Yaa: Yawns ''I should get some sleep. '''Shang': You’ve gotta big day tomorrow. Good night, honey. Yaa: Night, Dad. & Lushu gets out of the house and sits on arock and looks at the spirits Mushu: Mom, Yaa is so happy and it’s all thanks to us. Lushu: Tell the spirits to change her into dragon so she could be like us. Mushu: By the way, Mom, if Yaa’s nemesis Dre is nice to her, change him into dragon. walk away chattering Announcer on P.A.: Ladies & Gentlemen, Yaa and her friends Mushu & Lushu are going on a guest! cheering Mushu: You’re ready? Yaa: Yeah! Announcer on P.A.: All right, guys, go! running to the woods sneaks out and follows them far behind Etheridge & Josh Kelley “Feels Like Home” Yaa: Mushu, I’m afraid of climbing. Mushu: It’s the only way up! Lushu: Let us help you. Mushu: Hang on! We’re going up and whatever happens, don’t look down. Yaa: Okay. climb, and climb, and climb and made it uptop Yaa: I DID IT! Mushu: You did! Yaa: Thank you, guys. looks at Mushu, Lushu and Yaa climbs up and made it uptop Yaa: laughs ''You’re so funny! ''& Yaa sitting on a log Mushu: You were so good at kung fu. Hey, since you’re good at kung fu, let see you know this answer. So, what did you do with Dre? Yaa: I defeat him. Mushu: Whoa! That was outstanding! Are you… Yaa: Thinking out loud? Mushu: Sure. You are. Hey, I promised you that one day I’ll ask Mulan to make a video of you and me fighting. Yaa: You think? Mushu: Yep. I think. Let’s go. Come on, Lushu! Lushu: Coming! follows them Villain: We’ve gotta rule the world of china. Yaa: NO! That might be those villains. Mushu: Yeah. Go up on that tree so you can sneak out there to fight. Yaa: Got it. sneaks out and hides behind the tree and climbs up on a tree Villain # 2''': Uh, dude, look behind you. '''Villain: What? jumps on his back and fights with them, but they caught her Yaa: How dare you touch me? Dre: Hey! Yaa: Dre? Dre: I’m here to save you. # 2 tries to kill him, but Dre grabs his hand and kicks him to the wall big rock kills Villain # 2 Villain: NO! kicks Villain up on the sky Yaa: Dre, why are you here? Dre: I had to apologize to tell my Mom to tell her friends to take you away. Yaa: It’s okay. Apology accepted. Dre: See, the truth is, I wanna to win the game, because I was just proving that all the people in china don’t think I’m a wimpy grown up. A good friend of mine wants to tell me, that just because people wants to win, even if they don’t like being a loser, it doesn’t mean they have to. And what I’m saying is, I’m being myself. And I just want you know that, you’re an amazing warrior. Congratulations. I never think of you as a best friend. I should’ve been a best friend. Yaa: crying ''That’s the nicest thing you ever said to me. ''sobs and they gave hugs Dre: Aw, it’ll be okay. It’s okay. You’re boy is here. Yaa: I’m thinking about you. & Lushu are sad too Mushu: Dre, crying ''that was awesome! ''cries Mushu: I’m Mushu. And this is my twin brother, Lushu. Lushu: Ni hao. Dre: Ni hao, Mushu. Ni hao, Lushu. Yaa: Come on, guys, let’s go back to china. Dre: YA! her back ''Ha! I win. You see, I’m being myself. ''Vocalizing Yaa: That was sneaky, and creepy, and underhanded! I never prouder of you. Announcer on P.A.: It looks like they died. groaning sobbing Yaa: What are you talking about? We’re alive. Announcer on P.A.: They’re alive! cheering whooping and Shang whistles Mulan: Yaa, we were so worried about you. Shang: We’re so glad that you’re alive. gives Yaa another trophy spirits arriving Yaa: The Spirits? Mushu: We ask the spirits to change you too into dragon. Yaa: Thanks, Mushu. Mushu: You’re welcome. Dre: Yaa, until we turned into dragons, there something I have to tell you. Will you marry me? Yaa: You know what? Yes. Dre: We’re ready to turn into dragon. the spirits, there’s a picture of Lushu & Mushu & Dre jumps to the picture and turns into dragons and falls on the ground Lushu: You’re Purple. Mushu: And you’re pink. Yaa: How do we look? Mushu: Like dragons. Except you’ve got antlers. Yaa: WHAT?! Mushu: I’m joking. laugh Etheridge “Welcome to this Day” having a wedding Ling: I love happy endings. Yao: Me too. Chien-Po: Me three. Mei: We love happy endings too. Ting-Ting: I’m thinking that all of us can hang out with those guys. Su: Good idea. was hit by a dime and they look at the announcer winked at Mulan & Shang and they winked back to her Lynch & Maia Mitchell “Feels Like Home” Mitchell “Thinking About You” Category:Disney